Electrical connectors, as well as some other types (e.g., mechanical) of connectors, often include a male end and a female end that mechanically couple to each other. In the case of electrical connectors, coupling the male and female ends to each other also creates an electrical connection. These electrical connectors can have a number of varying characteristics. For example, some electrical connectors include only a single pin, while other electrical connectors include over 150 pins, where each pin represents an electrical path for a signal and/or power. As another example, some electrical connectors are somewhat large, while other electrical connectors are small. These characteristics (e.g., number of pins, size) can make manual coupling and decoupling of the male and female portions of an electrical connector a difficult task.
In cases where the manual coupling and decoupling of the male and female portions of an electrical connector are cumbersome, damage can occur to the electrical connector, making the electrical connector inoperable. For example, a pin can break, or a wire connected to a pin can become dislodged. Such damage can be based on one or more of a number of reasons. For example, damage can occur from improperly aligning the male and female end when applying a force to couple or decouple those ends. As another example, damage can occur when there are a large number of wires and some get dislodged from their pin connections in order to properly align the male and female portions.